


i'll make a sinner pray

by unsensibleshroom (sensibleshroom)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, smut as a religion, sorry - Freeform, this is just 400 words of foreplay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshroom/pseuds/unsensibleshroom
Summary: "Something about Mace begged to be worshipped, and Alpha was just about ready to pray."
Relationships: Alpha-17/Mace Windu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	i'll make a sinner pray

He was so wound up. The war had left lines along his sides, tension in his spine, and no one really saw it, but Alpha did.

Mace twitched again, eyes hazy and unfocused as Alpha teased a third finger at his rim. It was rare they had time for this, and it was always mind-boggling how quickly he ended up in a pile in his lap. It took coaxing, time and effort, but it was always so, so sweet. Other Jedi Alpha could be rough with, mean, teasing, but not Mace. Mace needed a gentle hand.

“You with me, General?” He asked, low and gruff, the voice modulator cracking, and Mace shuddered in his lap as Alpha sunk in to his first knuckle.

“Yes,” Mace replied, and his voice was so  _ rough. _ Cracking, just a little, as his thighs trembled around Alpha’s legs. Alpha hummed, pulled out his third finger, sunk it back in to the second knuckle as the other two fingers spread wide.

“I don’t think you are,” he murmured, his breath ghosting against the general’s ear, and Mace  _ shook, _ his hands flexing on Alpha’s pauldrons. The Jedi was completely devoid of clothes, and Alpha had only taken one glove off. That always got Mace going, the difference, the hard plastoid he could really dig his fingers into without fear of  _ hurting _ him. It made him feel secure.

“I’m with you,” Mace said, and his voice was raw and strangled. Beautiful. The Jedi shoved his face into Alpha’s shoulder, and Alpha wrapped an arm around his waist, clutching at hot skin and squeezing at all of his soft curves. Something about Mace begged to be worshipped, and Alpha was just about ready to pray.

With a twist of his hips, Mace hit the bunk, flat on his back, and Alpha kicked it up a notch, sinking all three fingers into him. Mace let out a noise, somewhere between discomfort and pleasure, and Alpha clicked open the lube with his free hand to drizzle more down to fuck into him.

“Maybe I don’t want you with me,” he growled, and more lube drizzled over Mace’s length. The bottle was haplessly thrown aside, and Alpha wrapped a gloved hand around the slick cock, perfect and curved in his hand.

He might ride that tonight.

They’d have to see.

They had all day, and it was high time Mace let himself get ruined in the bedroom, not on the battlefield.


End file.
